No Words
by eriririri
Summary: Misaki and Usagi-san make up a little bet, per se. About not having anything to do with each other. No talking, touching, or even looking at each other. Who will crack first? How long will this go on? Most important of all, how do these two - especially Misaki - feel about it? Rated M for sex.


A/N: YUSH. This is my second fanfiction of Junjou Romantica. Once you read this, the title will be less confusing. Mostly, all the plots I figure up are just THERE in the fanfiction as I write it. So. Enjoy!

WARNING: Contains Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Don't like? Go back. Like it? Well, enjoy!

It all started with what I thought would just be teasing. After all, he does that kind of stuff to me all the time - verbal teasing, physical teasing. Mostly the physical kind of teasing, but then again, Usagi-san usually does what he wants, you know?

It was just a few days ago, and ever since, he has not spoken a word to me. Barely even looks at me. It should, in my normal mind, be a wonderful thing; but obviously, I am bothered by the fact that he will know not speak to me, nor even glance at me. Especially when his eyes are practically on my skin, and when his hands or some other body part of his is... well, nevermind.

We were just casually talking about how... close... we have gotten. I know, right? It's weird, even to me, that I talked with him about that subject. Maybe it was because I was in a good mood? Or because I felt all lovey because that same day Nii-chan sent me all different kinds of sweets from whatever new city he was at? I don't know. Beats me.

But, he had said, "You always have to have a conversation with me, don't you?" He didn't sound angry, but he sounded teasing and playful. His arms were around my shoulders, hugging me into him while I half-scowled down at the carrot I was chopping up for that nights dinner.

I said, "I guess so. I mean, we're close."

"Close?"

"Yeah. As close as two guys can get."

"Oh dear. Did you just admit to me that you are gay for me?"

And of course, I flipped out for about five to eight minutes tops. After my "flipping out" I said, "I bet, Usagi-san, that you couldn't go a day without speaking to me." I closed my eyes, smirked cockily, and nodded.

"Oh?" he said, suddenly serious. Probably a bit... too serious.

"Let alone looking at me!" I continued, crossing my arms to my chest and nodding to myself more. Hell - I had a point, you know? Even when he was away, just merely eating dinner with other very important business people, he would send me little e-mails on my cell phone.

"Misaki..."

"I mean," I continued, "it's true, right? I know that you've been silent with me before, but you would always talk to me sooner or later - but more like sooner rather than later."

"Is this a challenge?" he asked, taking a step back. He had crossed his arms, raised a brow, and looked down on me like I was his prey. And this time, I could tell, that I was... his prey... in a totally different way. Not a sexual, physical way, either.

"M-... Maybe it is," I scoffed.

"Then, challenge accepted," he had declared, standing up. He nodded to himself in a victorious way as he walked over to the stairs without another word.

And now, here I am, sitting in the living room, completely all alone, except for the sounds of Usagi-san typing away on his computer greeting my ears in a playful and teasing way, or so it felt.

I've looked back on that day for two hours now, replaying it in my mind and going over all the stupid things I've said. My ego, which was huge at that moment, is now completely deflated as I considered giving up our little challenge and getting him to talk to me, even if it was a "good morning" or "Misaki, I want to touch you" or "will you please let me su - "

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, gripping the pillow beside me and stuffing my face into it. I yelled and shouted and howled into that pillow, though it didn't make me feel an ounce better. I kicked my feet, stomped them on the hardwood floor; I bit the pillow, I cursed into the pillow; I slapped at my face, I pulled my hair.

None of that made this any better!

Then suddenly, I heard the faint sound of a door opening, then closing. Usagi-san's familiar footfalls greeted my ears, still taunting me and teasing me. Then, surprisingly enough to me, his voice greeted my ears as well. "I hope you're all right..." At that, I perked up like his little puppy, only to notice that he wasn't sparing me a glance. And his mouth opened once more, letting out the words, "... Mr. Pillow Willow."

I bit my bottom lip so hard, it started bleeding. I ignored it, turning sharply around so I wouldn't have to look at his face, his torso, his hands, his eyes, any part of that body that would, by now, be naked and hov -

"DAMN IT!" I screamed again, my face heating up as if someone turned up the fire in my head. I pulled my hair, breathed slowly, and just about calmed down when Usagi-san's voice crashed into my ears again. "Mr. Pillow Willow, won't you please tell a certain screaming someone that he should just give in? That he knows how this is going to end? That I would like chow mein for dinner?" Then a door opened, and closed, once more.

I bit the inside of my mouth, trying to calm down. Chow mein? Well, fine. I'll go to the store and get some for him, while checking to see if it's expired. That I should give in? I think not, you baka Usagi! That I know how this is going to end? By what, exactly, Usagi-san? By you pushing me down and kissing me all over until I beg you to ha -

"NO! I REFUSE THIS KIND OF THINKING!" I screamed, throwing pillows everywhere. I got up, stomped my way into the kitchen, and got out the recipe book. "Screw the store," I muttered, glaring at the instructions. "I'll make it homemade to get my mind off everything."

I kicked on Usagi-san's door once his dinner was done and finished. "Mr. Pillow Willow, won't you tell a certain bastard Usagi-san that his damn chow mein is done?" I called out, then quickly turned to my room so I wouldn't have to face him. As his door creaked open, mine slammed shut.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Rolling over on my stomach, I spared the calendar on the wall a quick, undeserving glance. It's almost four days; tomorrow would be five. No talking. No touching. No dirty, sexual remarks. Not even looking at me.

I hissed under my breath, deciding to go to bed, though it was rather early. There was no work as my total unworthy vacation finally rolled around for me. There was no school as we are, as well, on vacation. I had thought, maybe, Usagi-san and I would go on some sort of trip; but now that this silly bet-ish type thing is going on...

"Ugh," I noised, burrowing into the blankets. "I wonder... how long will this all last?"

Then what seemed like twenty minutes later (though it was actually quite a number of hours) I woke up from a dream; or rather, multiple ones. And, of course, the one and only person in those dreams was Usagi-san.

But this Usagi-san talked to me without stopping, looked at me the way he always did; with the hunger and happiness in his violet eyes. He touched me gently, roughly, sweetly; he whispered those dirty, sexual remarks in my ear until I flushed beat red.

"Nn..." I rolled over, glancing at the clock, trying to get rid of those dreams. One A.M. I sighed loudly and swung my legs over my bed, ignoring the dizzy feeling as all the blood rushed through my body.

Quietly, I opened my door, and thought about heating up some milk to help me fall asleep, when I noticed Usagi-san's door. It was opened just a sliver, so I could hear his loud sleep-breathing, smell the smoke, and see the stuffed bears he had piled up at one side of the room.

I walked on tiptoe to his room, willing the floor not to creak and squee. I pushed open the door slightly, enough so my head could poke through it. He was there, sleeping soundlessly (kind of) on his large king-sized bed, Suzuki-san laying next to him.

I about decided to crack his door as it was and go downstairs to that milk when I hear something.

"Misaki."

My eyes narrowed slightly, and I wondered if I had just imagined that. After all, Usagi-san was fast asleep, the place was tightly locked up, and I'm as sure as I know my name that Suzuki-san didn't just absorb magic and start speaking out.

"Misaki..."

I pushed the door open enough so my torso could emerge through it. Again, I heard my name, sweetly whispered from somewhere inside this - inside Usagi-san's room.

Swallowing unreasonably, I tried to walk into his room as silently as I could, biting down on my lip when my bare foot hit something hard and cold. I had cracked the door slightly behind me so the faint light from downstairs wouldn't wake his slumber. I tip-toed to his bedside when I heard my name again.

"... Misaki," Usagi-san whispered.

I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. Then, a panicked feeling ran through me. I crouched slightly and quickly, wondering if he knew I was in here - with him, watching him, listening to him whisper my name. But then, somewhat restlessly, he rolled over, suddenly facing me.

I back up, frightened that he had opened his eyes and that his mouth had formed into a smirk - scared the he would mutter the words, "Looks I won, Misaki." But it didn't happen. His eyes were closed, though his eyebrows were furrowed slightly as if he were having a frustrating, confusing dream. His mouth was opened slightly as it always was when he slept.

Reaching my hand out hesitantly, slowly, I ran my fingertips along his young-looking, smooth, and somewhat pale face. This was the first time I have touched him in days. Sighing happily, I leaned forward, to him. I looked at him closely, having not even looking at him for a while as well. I felt his breath, hot and shallow, on my face. I breathed in the scent of smoke, coffee, and Usagi-san's own natural scent.

I leaned in more, my eyes half shut. What I would give to crawl in bed beside him. I shook my head slightly, trying to resist the urge. After all, the no-touching, no-talking, not-even-looking was, I admit, driving me insane.

Cursing under my breath, I ran my hand through his hair, a shiver running down my spine when he whispered, "Misaki," again. A smile formed on my lips, but I knew this was just a sleeping, nighttime Usagi-san. In the morning, he would go back to not talking to me, not looking at me, not touching me.

"Usagi-san, you baka," I whispered in his ear, then pulled back enough that my lips were almost in contact with his cheek. I leaned forward, planting a small, quick kiss on his cheek. "You're driving me insane," I told the unconscious silver haired man with a small laugh.

I then stood up, and somehow navigated my way out of his room, down the stairs to heat up the milk I promised myself, and back into my room and under the covers to dream of Usagi-san again.

"Nn," I noised. I opened my eyes to the bright light that was forcing itself in through the curtains that were shed in front of my window. What time is it? I wondered, rubbing my eyes with my hands forcefully. I stretched and rolled over, glaring at the clock. Noon.

"Great," I groaned, rolling over again. I threw my legs over the side of my bed as I did last night, squinting because my eyes had yet to adjust. "He must be starving... he can't cook for himself, after all... Oh, but I really want a shower..."

I stumbled my way to the door, all the while debating on first taking a shower then cooking lunch, or cooking lunch first and then taking a shower... I groaned again, unsure of which to do first, and opened my door as I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to yawn.

Covering my mouth with my hand and squeezing my eyes shut, the yawn took over me - and I ran into something solid and warm. "Ack!" I noised, poking myself in the eye. Leaving that eye closed, I opened my other to look up at what I had ran into.

"Usagi-san?" I gasped, narrowing my eyes up at him in disbelief.

There he was, in his usual home attire, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he were confused. He took up the whole doorway, so there was no chance of maneuvering myself around him.

I stared up at him, and he down at me. For how long that went on, I wasn't sure, until the growl from within my stomach rang out in the silence. I quickly covered my middle with my hand and averted my eyes away from the silver haired man in front of me.

Hanging my head and keeping my gaze low, I tried to walk past him, just as his big, warm hands gripped my forearms tightly. "Ouch!" I cried, jerking away from him - but he wouldn't let go; his grip was too tight.

"What were you doing last night?" he whispered hesitantly, as though he wasn't sure. He seemed confused, almost drunk - but I couldn't smell any alcohol on him, so he must have had a major case of the confused-ies this morning.

"Um... sleeping," I told him truthfully. Well, half truthfully.

"Don't be stupid, Misaki," he spat roughly, even though his face still showed that he was confused. The grip on my arm tightened when he pulled me to him more.

"I do not know what you mean, baka," I spat right back, narrowing my eyes up at him - when my stomach growled again. I sighed, looking longingly over to the kitchen - just a flight of stairs away. "Listen, I'm hungry, so - "

"What were you doing last night?" he repeated - and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he sounded... desperate.

"Sleeping!" I repeated in a yell.

"Other than that," he insisted, blowing a huff of breath - which smelled of smoke and toothpaste (no alcohol, I was 110% sure) - in my face.

"Breathing?" I offered.

"Misaki..." he growled, hissing under his breath.

"Dreaming?" I guess, jerking away as he pulled me closer - much too closer. Our upper halves were inches away from touching; I was literally inhaling his outtake of breath; and I could feel the beat of his heart. 'Or is that just mine...?' I thought to myself.

"That is not all you were doing, Misaki," Usagi-san insisted again, putting his other hand comfortably on my face. He looked down at me as if he could search for the answers in my eyes, somewhere in my soul.

I laughed nervously, getting hot under his stare. "I-I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

"I mean," he began, putting pressure on 'mean.' He scanned my face once more as he continued, "what were you doing in my room?"

I ignored the heat as it covered my face. I knew he could feel - and see - the change of temperature on my face, as his hand still cupped it and his gaze was intensely on me.

One that was for sure, I thought, frantically telling myself all of this in my head; somehow - Usagi-san knew I was in his room. Did he also know the words I spoke? The sound of my voice? The desperate words? My hands? My kiss? What in the hell did he know?

But, of course, instead of admitting that fact downright - I stood there, face flushed, eyes wide, the words "Excuse me?" spilling from my lips more calmly than I expected.

"Please, Misaki," he said, shaking his head. "Don't play stupid. I know you were in my room."

I raised an eyebrow, forcing my backbone to straighten. "Maybe you were dreaming."

"I was not."

"How do you know?"

"I smelled you."

I covered my mouth with my hand quickly, trying not to laugh. Coughing, I murmured, "People can smell in there sleep."

"No," he told me, glaring down at me. "I know you were there!"

"You. Were. Dreaming."

"No!" he yelled, grabbing my forearms roughly. "The dreams of mine that you are in are never - I repeat, never; never ever, never have been - like that."

"Dreams are different each time around, Usagi-san..."

"I never dream of you clothed, Misaki."

"You a - " I stopped, being cut off by his lips that pressed against mine gently - yet, somehow, roughly. I wondered how he could manage that effect when he leaned back, giving me the gift to breathe again.

"What were you doing in my room, Misaki?" he whispered, tightening his arms around me, bringing me in for an embrace.

"I just..." I trailed off, confused and unsure about the sudden turn of events. Was it supposed to end like this? Was I supposed to feel like this?

"Just...?" he said, leaning the side of his head against the top of mine. He rubbed my back soothingly, as if he knew how hard this all was for me.

"Just..." I started, narrowing my eyes. I inhaled a breath, readying myself - I knew, fully well, what I was about to do to my pride as a man, my ego, and everything else. "...miss you," I finished in a whisper, burying my face in his shirt.

"You... what?" Usagi-san asked, moving his hands to my shoulders. He tried to lean me away from him, probably to get a good look at my face, but since I gripped his shirt so tight that wrinkles started to reappear, he was unsuccessful. "Misaki..."

"What?" I snapped, burying my heated face in his shirt more.

"Look at me."

I shook my head, which only made the grumble in his chest and throat ring out in the silence. He shook my frame, managing to make my grip loosen on his shirt - when, finally, he scooped me up over his shoulder and proceeded to stalk down the hall, into... his... room.

He kicked open his door, took three quick steps forward, and threw me down on the bed like we were about to wrestle. Which, in a sense... I suppose we were...

"It looks like we both lose, Misaki," Usagi-san was saying, kneeling on the bed towards me. I watched as he undid his tie (why does he even wear one when he is home?), then as he worked on my clothes.

"I-I can do that myself!" I said quickly, the nervous feeling washing over my body. I covered his hands with mine, trying to push them away as they tugged on the pajama bottoms I had thrown on the night before.

"But you never do..."

"Well, I will this time!" I told him, tugging my shirt over my head. I threw it in his face, and leaned toward to unbutton his. He laughed as he took in my bare chest, the heat radiating off of me, my narrowed eyes and my pursed lips. 'This is embarrassing,' I thought to myself, over and over.

"Lay down," he demanded.

"Wha - ?"

He pushed me down, pressing his mouth against my bare skin and nipping at the places he knew were sensitive. I twitched and jumped the tiniest bit beneath him as he did so, panting because it's been so long. Next thing I knew, more clothes were being thrown on the floor and shoo'd off the bed until he finally muttered, "Ready?"

I'm not sure what exactly came out of my mouth, but after I voiced it, he was spreading my legs and lifting my hips up close to his own. I gasped as I felt him - hard, wet, ready. "Misaki," he was saying, leaning forward.

"Yes - ?" he interrupted me with a kiss, but it didn't last long as he pushed himself inside me, making my mouth open in a I-wasn't-expecting-that gasp. "You're too - !"

"Big? Hard? Wet? Eager?" he laughed, finishing my sentence. I squirmed as he moved, as his hands explored my regions; I twitched and jerked and panted and gasped as his hands focused on the regions that were my own; arching my back the slightest as he hit that spot inside me he touched all too much.

I groaned as I rolled over on Usagi-san's bed, pushing him the slightest so I'd have more room. "Usagi-san..." I moaned, wincing as I moved to sit up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, flopping over on his other side. He probed himself up on his elbow, one hand in his silver hair and the other reaching out to me.

"What do you think is wrong, moron?"

"Aw," he whispered, furrowing his brows together. "Was I too rough, Misaki?"

"Yes!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shoving the pillow I was laying on his face. He laughed, shoving the pillow back towards me once I was done. I stuffed it under my chest, wrapping my arms around it when he said, "It's your fault too you know."

"Excuse me? How?"

"You started the whole no-talking, no-touching, not-even-looking-at-each-other game."

"I did not."

"Did so."

"I don't see how the hell I di - " he leaned forward, covering my open mouth with his. Once his tongue was done exploring my mouth and grazing my own tongue, he leaned back and put a finger to my lips. "Shhhh," he whispered.

"But it's ju - "

"Well, whomever did start it," he interrupted again, falling back on his pillows comfortably. He looked up at me, scanning my face before he went on. "Let's not play that game again, alright, Misaki?"

I glared at him, pursing my lips - only, the effect failed when I cracked a tiny smile. "Alright," I agreed, nodding as I let myself fall down beside him on the bed we stayed in for the rest of that day. 


End file.
